Station 268
by shotgun666
Summary: loosely based on Ladder 49, but not really Inuyasha joins a fire departmen. Things go greatSan and Roku are married and waiting for their first child, and Inu and Kags are happily married. Howere, arsons start happening everywhere, and they're bad. Pleas
1. Chapter 2

_**Firefighter's Prayer**_

_**When I am called to duty, God,**_

_**Wherever flames may rage;**_

_**Give me strenth to save some life;**_

_**Whatever be its age.**_

_**Help me embrace a little child**_

_**Before it is too late;**_

_**Or save an older person from**_

_**The horror of that fate.**_

_**Enable me to be alert**_

_**And hear the weakest shout,**_

_**And quickly and efficiently**_

_**To put the fire out.**_

Once again, Inuyasha's pager went crazy. "Shit!" he yelled as he hurried to get his car keys. "I got another call, Kags, I'll be back as soon as possible," he said as he quicly kissed her and ran out the door.

Be careful!" Kagome uselessly called after him.

As the engine got closer to the burning building, Inuyasha witnessed yet another stranded man hanging onto a window ledge for dear life. 'Here we go again," he thought bitterly as they rushed to get the ladder truck as close as possible to the man, while firefighters from the engine rushed inside with hoses to clear a path through the wall of flames. other men were aiming hoses at the high windows of the house.

"Fuck! The ladder won't each him!" Inu yelled. He would have to go into the house to get him 'At least I don't have to propel down from the roof to get this guy,' he thought as he rushed into the blazing house. he inmmediately turned on his flashlight (A/N: they use flashlights to see through the smoke) and ran towards the stairs. The sound of the flames was deafening, but he was used to it. He was careful to avoid any falling debris. He quickly ran up the stairs and headed towards the room he thought the man was near.

Inuyasha quickly pulled the man in, threatening to just leave him there to burn if he didn't calm down. They hadn't gone far when Inu had to push the man down to the floor and shelter him from yet another backdraft. (A/N: a backdraft is kinda like a surge of flames. it's how most window and stuff get broken in fires)

From outside of the building, the shattering glass and loud burst of flames didn't sound too good. "Inuyasha, are you OK?" the cheif said as he insturcted more men to go inside to look for other people lost in the building.

"I'm fine," Inu said as he hurried to drag the man out of the building.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he walked into Kagome's house.

"He got another fire call," she replied. She was sitting on the couch with the scanner next to her as loud as it could go so she could hear everything going on at the fire. The TV was on so she could watch the fire as well.

"Don't you ever do anything when he gets a fire call?" Sango asked, struggling to sit down next to Kagome because of her bulging stomache.

"Yes, but not until the scence is clear and the fire is out and I see the trucks leaving."

Sango finally managed to sit next to her and began watching TV. "Wow. That's a big fire," she said.

"Don't remind me, " Kagome said as she sat staring at the TV.

"So...You think he's gonna be OK?" Miroku asked. His question was quickly answered as Inuyasha carried thae man out of the house and took him to an ambulance for oxygen. He looked relieved and happy to have the man out of the house.

"Honestly, if he didn't seem so happy when he did that, I wouldn't let him anywhere near the fire house unless he was going to play bingo." Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku laughed. "He really likes playing with fire, doesn't he?" Sango ask playfully.

"That and he likes saving people. He says he enjoys the thrill of risking his own like to save someone else," Kagome answered.

"I say he just enjoys the publicity," Miroku said, earning a slap from both Kagome and Sango.

"There, now you have two hand prints on your face instead of one, " Sango said.

Kagome laughed as Miroku's eyes began to water, in an attempt to make Sango and Kagome feel bad for hitting him. "It's OK, " Kagome said, "Let it out. You can cry here." Her and Sango both began to laugh loudly.

"You know we're kidding, right, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yea, " Miroku said, smiling a little in amusment at the way he'd been acting.

"Inuyasha should be home later," Kagome said as she finally got up to turn the scanner off.

Inuyasha was on his way home, thinking of how good it would be to finally get some time to rest. 'Hopefully Kags doesn't start asking me a bunch of questions like she usally does," he thought to himself. Then he realised who he was thinking about. 'Yea, like that'll ever happen...That woman worries to much.'

"Hey, Inu, no celebrating tonight? You usually go somewhere with the guys when you save someone," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked through the door.

"No, I'm too tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Aren't you going to eat first," Kagome asked, following him into the bedroom.

"I'll eat when i wake up," he said. 'Should've known she would follow me,' he thought.

"So...How did the fire go?"

"No more questions, please, Kagome. I'm too tired to think of answers right now."

"Fine." Kagome answered in a pouty voice. "But be prepared to answer them when you wake up, OK?"

Inuyasha's steady breathing was the only answer to her question.

A/N: ok so that's the first chapter. it's bad, i know, but i'm new at this so...yea i really dont know what i'm doing i guess. Please read and review! thanx XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. That really rich lady name Rumiko Takahashi that lives in Japan does...

Inuyasha finally woke up the next day at noon.

"Finally. I thought you were gonna sleep forever," Kagome said as he walked into the kitchen. "Want some ramen?"

"What type of question is that? I always want ramen, you should know that by now..."

"I'll take that as a hurry ur ass up and make me ramen" Kagome said as she started boiling the water to make ramen while Inuyasha sat impatiently waiting for it to be done.

"So..." Kagome said, "How did the fire go?"

"Didn't you just ask me that question last night?" Inuyasha said in a tired voice.

"Yea...but you didn't answer. I told you to be ready to answer my questions when you woke up, so you should've been expecting this. It's not my fault you don't pay attention. Now. Tell me how the fire went, please."

"It went the same as ever other fire. We got a call, we went to the house, we saved some random people, we put the fire out, then we came home."

"I see...Was it hard to get it out?"

"Oh, yes, very hard," Inuyasha said in a sarcastic voice. "See, we put this stuff...it's called...umm i think it's called water...see, and we sprayed it from hoses...amazingly, water makes fire go out! I still find that hard to believe!"

"Smart ass..." Kagome said as she handed him some ramen. "I know how to put fires out. Everyone does. I'm just trying to make some conversation. Now eat."

"Yes, master," Inuyasha said as he began eating the ramen.

"Yea, that's right...call me master..." Kagome said as an evil smile spread across her face. "I'm your master..."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Firefighter's Prayer**_

_**When I am called to duty, God,**_

_**Wherever flames may rage;**_

_**Give me strenth to save some life;**_

_**Whatever be its age.**_

_**Help me embrace a little child**_

_**Before it is too late;**_

_**Or save an older person from**_

_**The horror of that fate.**_

_**Enable me to be alert**_

_**And hear the weakest shout,**_

_**And quickly and efficiently**_

_**To put the fire out.**_

Once again, Inuyasha's pager went crazy. "Shit!" he yelled as he hurried to get his car keys. "I got another call, Kags, I'll be back as soon as possible," he said as he quicly kissed her and ran out the door.

Be careful!" Kagome uselessly called after him.

As the engine got closer to the burning building, Inuyasha witnessed yet another stranded man hanging onto a window ledge for dear life. 'Here we go again," he thought bitterly as they rushed to get the ladder truck as close as possible to the man, while firefighters from the engine rushed inside with hoses to clear a path through the wall of flames. other men were aiming hoses at the high windows of the house.

"Fuck! The ladder won't each him!" Inu yelled. He would have to go into the house to get him 'At least I don't have to propel down from the roof to get this guy,' he thought as he rushed into the blazing house. he inmmediately turned on his flashlight (A/N: they use flashlights to see through the smoke) and ran towards the stairs. The sound of the flames was deafening, but he was used to it. He was careful to avoid any falling debris. He quickly ran up the stairs and headed towards the room he thought the man was near.

Inuyasha quickly pulled the man in, threatening to just leave him there to burn if he didn't calm down. They hadn't gone far when Inu had to push the man down to the floor and shelter him from yet another backdraft. (A/N: a backdraft is kinda like a surge of flames. it's how most window and stuff get broken in fires)

From outside of the building, the shattering glass and loud burst of flames didn't sound too good. "Inuyasha, are you OK?" the cheif said as he insturcted more men to go inside to look for other people lost in the building.

"I'm fine," Inu said as he hurried to drag the man out of the building.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he walked into Kagome's house.

"He got another fire call," she replied. She was sitting on the couch with the scanner next to her as loud as it could go so she could hear everything going on at the fire. The TV was on so she could watch the fire as well.

"Don't you ever do anything when he gets a fire call?" Sango asked, struggling to sit down next to Kagome because of her bulging stomache.

"Yes, but not until the scence is clear and the fire is out and I see the trucks leaving."

Sango finally managed to sit next to her and began watching TV. "Wow. That's a big fire," she said.

"Don't remind me, " Kagome said as she sat staring at the TV.

"So...You think he's gonna be OK?" Miroku asked. His question was quickly answered as Inuyasha carried thae man out of the house and took him to an ambulance for oxygen. He looked relieved and happy to have the man out of the house.

"Honestly, if he didn't seem so happy when he did that, I wouldn't let him anywhere near the fire house unless he was going to play bingo." Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku laughed. "He really likes playing with fire, doesn't he?" Sango ask playfully.

"That and he likes saving people. He says he enjoys the thrill of risking his own like to save someone else," Kagome answered.

"I say he just enjoys the publicity," Miroku said, earning a slap from both Kagome and Sango.

"There, now you have two hand prints on your face instead of one, " Sango said.

Kagome laughed as Miroku's eyes began to water, in an attempt to make Sango and Kagome feel bad for hitting him. "It's OK, " Kagome said, "Let it out. You can cry here." Her and Sango both began to laugh loudly.

"You know we're kidding, right, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yea, " Miroku said, smiling a little in amusment at the way he'd been acting.

"Inuyasha should be home later," Kagome said as she finally got up to turn the scanner off.

Inuyasha was on his way home, thinking of how good it would be to finally get some time to rest. 'Hopefully Kags doesn't start asking me a bunch of questions like she usally does," he thought to himself. Then he realised who he was thinking about. 'Yea, like that'll ever happen...That woman worries to much.'

"Hey, Inu, no celebrating tonight? You usually go somewhere with the guys when you save someone," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked through the door.

"No, I'm too tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Aren't you going to eat first," Kagome asked, following him into the bedroom.

"I'll eat when i wake up," he said. 'Should've known she would follow me,' he thought.

"So...How did the fire go?"

"No more questions, please, Kagome. I'm too tired to think of answers right now."

"Fine." Kagome answered in a pouty voice. "But be prepared to answer them when you wake up, OK?"

Inuyasha's steady breathing was the only answer to her question.

A/N: ok so that's the first chapter. it's bad, i know, but i'm new at this so...yea i really dont know what i'm doing i guess. Please read and review! thanx XD


End file.
